


If the shoe fits, wear it.

by ammedict



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety, Homophobic Language, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Slurs, sensitive content, suicide mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammedict/pseuds/ammedict
Summary: Alexander and Thomas despise each-other, but maybe they could actually support each other if they just talked for once. I wonder?What would happen?





	1. Introduction

The clock was ticking rhythmically as last period drowsily drowned to an end. Alexander stared up at the clock counting up to sixty over and over until the stereotypical end of class could come and everyone could throw their books up in the air and scream _“SUMMER,”_ Except it was November so that made no sense. 

He mouthed the numbers under his breath _‘One…two…three….four…five…six…seven,’_

He tilted his head and stared intensely at the clock. Luckily it was right behind the teacher so he looked like he was intently watching the lecture. He had nothing against Physics, but he found the class uninteresting to no end. 

 Finally, the time had come and the bell rang. He didn’t get up until the teacher actually dismissed them so she couldn’t pull the _“The bell doesn’t dismiss you I do,”_ crap. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and let out an excited sigh. He still had to stay after school for debate team, but Thomas or as Alexander called him “Jefferson” Hadn’t been in Pre Calculus so he assumed the bratty shit had been sick. Huh he always thought the devil was immune to all diseases. He guessed not.

 Knowing that there would be one less thorn in his side today brought near tears of joy into his eyes, but he stopped himself because he promised himself he would never see any joy on the account of Jefferson’s pretense or lack of it, but maybe today he could make an exception. He packed up all his belongings into his bag and closed his locker. He saw everyone huddled in their groups talking about what they’d do for the weekend. He kind of had to go to the bathroom, but that could wait. He was too excited.

 He opened the door to Mr. Manuel’s room and noticed that all his fellow “nerds” were already talking in circles. John was listening to some really loud music on his headphones and Hercules was babbling on about how nice his new shoes were. He never did understand why Hercules joined the debate team and then there was…Jefferson. Oh lord what was he doing here.

  **“What are you doing here? I thought you were sick.”** Alexander directed at the curly haired gentleman a couple snickers aimed at his general area. 

  **“I love being here so much I could never miss even a single club meeting.”** Jefferson barked in response his large white teeth glistening obnoxiously with each word that it almost blinded him.

 However, there was something different today Jefferson looked extremely tired and pale. There were large bags under his eyes and his hands were shaking. He was wearing plenty of layers as well and everyone knew that Jefferson took every opportunity to wear as little coverage as possible. He was already having flashbacks to the time that the debate team went to the pool together….it was tragic. Jefferson began to cough and everyone sat down in their groups, but Jefferson was still coughing. His legs kept shifting and there were tears in the corner of his eyes.

 Lafayette, another person he called by his last name, but for different reasons than Jefferson entered the room. He had a bright grin on his face as he opened the door. He plopped right now next to Hercules, but soon realized what was going on with Jefferson.

  **“Thomas?? You look ill! You need to go home immediately!”** The french-fry shouted with legitimate worry. Springing up and running over to Jefferson. 

  **“Yeah, I’m beginning to….Regret my decision, but I don't have a ride home soo..."** He said in a dazed tone his usual arrogance missing from his speech. 

 Mr. Manuel looked around the room lazily he obviously couldn’t take Jefferson home since he had to supervise the club, so he would pick the only student who could both: A) Drive and B) Had their car at school.

  **“Alexander you know the drill.”** Mr. Manuel said in a drowsy tone.

  _….God fucking damnit._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the introduction so it's going to be extremely shorter in comparison to the actual length of each chapter. This is just a way that people can check out the story and see if they want to continue reading it!
> 
> Please note: This is going to be a long fanfiction and when I say long I mean long. I already have so much of this story planned out. This will also lead way for other ships to development in the background as well. Be prepared.


	2. Swim with the current

They walked across the hard pavement the breeze was light and the air smelled like dew and burnt sulfur. The pair slowly made their way across the student parking lot. Their heels clicked rhythmically like a horse trotting down a sidewalk. Jefferson was lagging behind his breathing heavy. He honestly looked like he was in a terrible state. His usually well groomed hair was pulled up into a messy bun and when he said messy he didn’t mean the kind of bun that Jefferson claimed to be wearing when he was being _“Just casual”_ when in reality he spent hours grooming it to be the perfect fake messy bun. Like it was actually falling apart and one giant portion of hair wasn’t even tucked in.

He snickered quietly to himself. Sure having to take Jefferson home was torture in itself, but he might as well take advantage of seeing him in such a vulnerable state. Maybe he could worm some secrets out of him...heh. Alexander opened his car door and popped himself into the driver’s side. He closed the door and watched Jefferson struggle opening the door because Alexander had not yet unlocked the passenger door. Jefferson continued to try to open it for about a minute more before he realized what was going on and groaned loudly.

 **“Alexander you ass let me in!”** Jefferson shouted looking absolutely furious. Even when he was sick he still acted like a pompous dirtbag huh?

He unlocked the door and Jefferson plopped into the seat next to Alexander giving him the death glare as he slowly lowered his chair. He looked like an angry chihuahua it was fucking adorable...adorable? Okay that wasn’t...the right thing to say obviously. Well, he found Jefferson attractive and all he wasn’t going to deny that as much as he wished he could, but his personality was that of egocentric king. He always acted like he was right even if there were obviously times when he was wrong. He kind of respected Jefferson for always standing his ground, but that didn’t make it any less annoying. Jefferson’s eyes widened and he looked back at Alexander in terror as if he had realized something extreme.

 **“I. Don’t. Have. My. keys. and my parents are on a date. SHIT SHIT SHIT!”** He said practically hyperventilating as he looked at Hamilton as if he wanted to give up on life itself. He was close to smashing his head through the car window.

 **“Uh okay you can stay at my house til your parents get home. We wouldn’t want to interrupt their date would we?”** Alexander said with shrug as if it wasn’t that large of a deal.

Maybe after Jefferson got some sleep he could help him with his French homework. He would ask Laf, but he was kind of a native speaker of the language so the way he explained it didn’t exactly make any sense to him.

 **“Hah yeah right you bringing this hot hunk of meat home how would your parents react?”** Jefferson said. Ah even when he was sick he could still blow his bloated ego even farther.

Hamilton flinched a moment his hands on the steering wheel so much so that he swerved a bit. Was Jefferson an idiot? He assumed that Jefferson did everything to dig dirt on him, but he guessed that Jefferson actually had some sense of boundaries.

 **“My parents aren't alive so I live alone.”** He said in a hesitant voice sneaking a look at Jefferson to see his reaction. Jefferson closed his eyes for a moment and they tightened a bead of sweat dripping down his head.

 **“...sorry.** ” He muttered with the tone of a four year old kid who accidentally broke one of the other kid’s toys. Okay...maybe Alexander was being too harsh. Jefferson sounded like actually sorry and stuff and Alex just didn’t want to admit that he actually had a moral code.

Jefferson sighed and peered out the window. He was nervously fidgeting and they were at a stop sign. Yellow buttercups were springing out of the ground and it seemed to be that they were planted there purposely. He wondered why for a second until he saw one of those small wooden crosses that were stuck in the ground after someone passed away in a car accident at that location. He wondered if whoever did it was related to the person...or was married to them or something. He stared at the buttercups and he pressed his steaming head against the cool glass of the car window and began to drift off to sleep his soft eyelashes fluttering against the window.

 **“Hey Jeffers-”** He looked over at the teenager and let out a light sigh.

They were only about ten minutes away from his house so it was going to be a pain getting Jefferson out of the car. He looked out at the road in front of him and heard Jefferson groaning in his sleep as if he was in some kind of discomfort...his head must’ve really hurt. Jefferson’s parents must’ve dropped him off before they went on their date. He wondered why his parents would do Jefferson being the idiot he was probably faked that he felt all better and decided to go to school so his parents could have a nice night out.  He was always really considerate to the people he actually liked.

He remembered when James went on his first date with Dolley that Jefferson was panicking all day. He was grooming James’ hair non-stop and hyping him up for the date. It was a weird sight to see Jefferson caring so much about someone other than himself, but Jefferson and James had been friends for a long time. The date with Dolley was a disaster because James came dressed up in a mustard colored suit. He asked Dolley about it later and she had a bright smile on her face she said James looked _“adorable”_ and she appreciated his courtesy. James was lucky to have someone like Dolley they always looked so happy together even if they were only in high school. Alex wanted someone to make him smile like that someday.

By the time his thoughts were gathered he was already at his apartment building. It was a nice sight to see. The old four story apartment building was completely covered in ivy which he always thought was a nice touch even though it wasn’t intentional. He had lived in the apartment for about a year ~~ever since his cousin~~... anyway his mother actually used to live in the apartment building back when she first came to America from the Caribbeans. She was pregnant with Alex at the time, but she moved into a new one before he was born. After what he would only like to refer to it as _“The Incident”_ he met with the landlord who actually remembered his mother. He begged him to let him live there, but he didn’t have any money. The landlord said in exchange for manual labor he could live in an apartment and he would keep hush hush over the fact that Alex was only sixteen at the time (he was seventeen now so he still legally couldn’t live on his own, but...no one needed to know that) He actually lived in the same apartment that his mother lived in.

Alexander shook Jefferson’s shoulders roughly and said, **“Wake up you bigot.”**

 **“Noooo…….please five mo...more minutes”** Jefferson cried out like a small child. What a drama queen he had only been asleep for like ten minutes he shouldn’t be acting like he was waking up after a long night's sleep.

 **“Shut up, you can sleep when we get upstairs.”** Alexander hissed pushing the car door which Jefferson was leaning against open and and the poofy haired boy fell on the pavement.

 _ **“FUCK YOU HAMILTON!”**_ Jefferson screamed at the top of his lungs and he embarrassingly sat on the ground if he wasn’t so tan his face would probably be bright red.

A giant grin enveloped Alexander’s face his enormous dimples the crowning achievement of his smile. **“That sure woke you up!”** He barked cheerfully wheezing as his laughter consumed the whole parking lot.  Jefferson just sat there dumbfounded staring at the boy’s smiling figure.

Jefferson got himself up and made an angry little grunt which just made Alexander laugh for even longer. He eventually died out and grabbed both his and Jefferson’s backpacks and locked the car doors and they started walking into the apartment building. Alexander opened the door and the bells attached to the door rang loudly.  He walked up the stairs and his vans loudly thumped.

 **“What kind of an apartment building doesn’t have an elevator?”** Jefferson said bitterly walking up the stairs with about the stamina of a seventy year old.

 **“An old one?”** Alexander replied with a little bit more lightness in his tone. Jefferson definitely took note that he sounded a lot happier..and it was nice that they weren’t screaming at each other for once. Like they may have been mildly torturing each other, but they weren’t taking direct stabs at each other, but maybe that was because Jefferson’s head hurt so much that he could barely process it. Maybe it was all just his imagination.

Alex took the key out of his pocket when they finished hiking up the stairs and opened the door to his apartment. Jefferson made his way to Alex’s ratty sofa and dived onto it sinking into the cushion. He pulled a blanket off the ground and seemed to be muttering something to himself in confusion.

 **“Alright you do that then.”** Alex said tapping his foot against the ground

  
...uh what was he supposed to do now? Nurse him back to health or? He really wasn’t sure. He made the decision to just hand Jefferson two tylenol pills for his headache and fever and some water and then decided to go off and work on his english essay on “ _Symbolism in Pride and Prejudice”_ that was going to be sooo interesting. He looked back and Jefferson for a split second before he quickly decided to stop staring at him because why was he even doing that??? Yep. Yep. He was going to do homework. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a lot of trouble imagining Lin-Manuel Miranda as a highschooler so I found a photo (http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/sites/default/files/custom/Meena/ANNALS%20-%201998%2072.jpg) So he would basically look like that plus his longer hair. Daveed was pretty easy for me to imagine because I just imagine him younger minus most of the facial hair. I realize I kind of write Hamilton as a huge ass, but for most of the time I watched the musical I thought Hamilton and Jefferson both treated each-other with extreme sass. Jefferson just can't fight back as much cause he's sick. I know you guys may not be getting the "romantic satisfaction" yet that you've been desiring, but this is kind of going to be a slow burn my children. I really want it to be believable that they're actually starting to like each other. 'Cause I always get kind of pissed when it's one minute they hate each-other and then BAM! smooches all around. 
> 
> I'd love some feedback and suggestions in the comments and all critiques are appreciated!


End file.
